


Love Me Like You Do

by Serpens Angelus (darkangel_27)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Serpens%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short song fic featuring lyrics from Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding also inspired by the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

Love Me Like You Do

The first time Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the bane of his existence both awake and in his dreams had approached him Severus had been completely and utterly certain he had heard the boy wrong. It had been so long since he was propositioned in such a manner if ever.

"Are you drunk?" He had asked completely bewildered to the boys true motives. Surely, the boy was either drunk, drugged, dared or cursed. There is no way he would offer such a thing genuinely. 

"No. Not had a drop." Harry had smiled back. They had been stood at the edges of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had decided after the unfortunate ending of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at the end of last year and the impending dark times that were sure to come when Voldemort decided to show himself that this Halloween wouldn't just feature a feast but also a dance. There were students dancing to whatever the latest music was, he couldn't remember now, and the room had gone dark as the night wore on. It had been around 10pm now. Another hour and the students would have been sent to bed, Severus couldn't have been more eager for that time. Well not until Harry Potter had approached him.

"Drugged, cursed?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed "Nope you can test me for both if you wish." Harry looked around the room, before looking back at his Potions Master "I haven't been dared, threatened, coaxed, imperiused or possessed. My offer is a genuine one and will remain between the two of us. You may use any methods you wish to ensure my silence on the matter but I want this and I won't stop until I get it." Harry told him with all seriousness. 

He had been persistent and determined Severus had to give him that. He also couldn't feel anything but grudging sense of pride to the Slytherin tactics the Golden Boy of Gryffindor employed to try and sway him towards the boys deal.

It wasn't until the New Year that Severus lost the fight. Looking back on it now, he believed that first time he had been drugged. His memory of the night had been quite hazy but it had started a chain of events that led him to where he was now.

They had begun a relationship of sorts. It had started out as Harry needing to prove something to himself, tick sex of his bucket list after the horrors he had witnessed before the summer, but had developed into something more. He truly believed he would never have taken the boys virginity had he been in his right mind and while Harry swore he hadn't given him anything Severus hadn't believed him. Even with this start the relationship grew and after a couple of weeks fighting it, the physical aspect had began in earnest. It had lasted almost four months before Dumbledore had pulled Severus into his office. The Headmaster had found out after some suspicions had been raised by Ron Weasley during the February, Dumbledore had watched them since and had discovered their relationship. 

Severus had known it was wrong and the only thing to save his job was the fact Ron only had suspicions and no-one else knew. They could bury it as long as Severus terminated the relationship. Harry had taken it badly. He had trashed Severus Office screaming that Dumbledore had no right it was his choice no one else's.

"He is right. We shouldn't have even begun this. If you hadn't drugged me . . . " Severus had tried, growing weary. He didn't want this anymore than Harry but it had to be done.

"I never drugged you! It sounds like I date-raped you. We did start this and I will do anything to continue seeing you." Harry had shouted, tears rolling unnoticed down his cheek.

"I'm won't!" Severus had shouted back, it was breaking his heart to say the words but he knew what they had was wrong, had known it before they had even began on this path. Harry had looked like he had been slapped by Severus response. "I am not willing to lose my job over sex." He continued, he had been trying to let Harry go easier but the Gryffindors determination and temper had meant the only path to take was the harshest. He had to get Harry hating him again, it was the only way the boy would go and stay gone. 

"You don't mean that." Harry had said dangerously. "It wasn't just sex."

"You're a teenager Harry. Every relationship feels like the one even if it is purely a means to ease a physical need. Surely, even you knew when this all started it would end this way." Severus had told him in his most taunting Professor voice.

"You don't . . . You said . . . " Harry had stuttered. Severus could feel the waves of fury coming from him.

"To keep you coming back to my bed. I saved myself money going to whores by taking you to my bed. It's a shame that I won't be able to alleviate my more primal urges as easy as I have been doing in recent months but. . . " That had been the clincher, Harry had wandless and wordlessly blown up half his office before storming out. Severus had drunk himself into a stupor that night. 

The months that had followed had been horrendous for the Potions Master and when he had discovered Harry and his friends had ran off to the Ministry he had felt sick with worry. He hadn't seen Harry since he had come back after the Battle of the Hall of Mysteries. Not until today. Harry had been delivered to Grimmauld Place from his Aunts house, Severus had been in the Kitchen when he had arrived waiting for the meeting to begin. Severus heart had stopped beating at seeing the boy. He was thin, the look of sadness ageing him prematurely. 

Harry had smiled at him and Severus had nodded in return, Harry had then left. The meeting had been long and tedious. Nothing new had been learned, although there was an increase in Death Eater activity Severus so far hadn't been informed of the attacks with enough time to allow the Order time to launch countermeasures and they turned up in enough time to clean up the mess. 

He had been going through the Entrance Hall intending to leave when Harrys voice echoed through the space from the staircase.

"Not even worth a goodbye?" He asked. Severus turned around to find Ron grabbing Harry from the first floor and whispering furiously at him. Harry tore his arm from his grasp and whispered back just as furiously. Ron looked between them before storming off, Hermione casting a worried glance before following the red head. A few more of the Order members had stepped into the Hall intending to leave but had seen Severus and had turned to watch the trio. Harry smiled when he noticed the other. 

"May I have a word in private, Professor?" Harry asked, sarcasm dripping as he called Severus by his title in front of so many people.

Before Severus had the chance to respond Dumbledore had come out and responded for him. "Professor Snape must be leaving. I am sure whatever you have to say to him can wait until term resumes."

"I wish to hear that from him." Harry responded to Dumbledores kind tone with one of distrust. It hadn't gone missed by those in the Entrance Hall, who were watching the interactions with growing fascination.

Severus looked at Dumbledore before responding "As Professor Dumbledore has said . . ."

"I heard what he said I wish to know what you say, Severus." Muttering broke out at the sound of Snapes name coming from Harrys lips so softly. Severus hadn't even thought about it then, he had gone straight to the stairs intending to go to Harry but his arm was grabbed.

"You cannot do this Severus, I forbid it." Dumbledore had told him sternly. Severus threw of the old mans hand.

"I am no longer your student." He hissed at his Mentor.

"You will also no longer be my colleague if you continue on this path." Dumbledore whispered back forcefully, aware of the people watching.

Severus saw red, the old mans meddling had grown tiresome years before now he was trying to refuse Severus the one person he that had given him even one iota of happiness. He should have refused the first time, should not have forced Harry from his life. He looked down at Dumbledore "Consider this my resignation." He hissed before heading up the stairs to where Harry had witnessed the whole interactions.

Once he had reached the top of the stairs, Harry had turned from him and walked into a room a little way from the landing. It was a bedroom. The Master bedroom if the desk and extra door that undoubtedly led to a bathroom were anything to go by. Harry took a seat on the bed leaving Severus the chair at the desk.

"Why would you wish to speak to me? Especially after everything I said to you the last time we spoke."

"Because I want you." Harry told him.

"You don't . . ." Severus tried to dissuade him. No matter what he told Dumbledore, Severus knew this relationship was wrong on a multitude of levels no matter how much he wanted it.

"Shut it Severus. It's my turn to talk. You're the night, you're the light, you burn within my blood. You're my pain, my cure, you're the only thing I wanna touch. I never knew you could mean so much." Harry told the only man he had ever loved.

"Harry, you don't know what . . ."

Harry stood then, sauntered over to the Potions Master. "You're my fear, I don't care because you make me feel so high. Follow me to the dark, let me take you past the stars where you can see the world you brought to life. All I ask is for you to love me like you do, touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?" His voice had gone low, sensual, he stood before Severus, a look of intense longing in his eyes. Severus could feel himself harden at the picture Harry was projecting. The sexually confident, sensual being he had begun to love. Severus pulled the boy into his lap. Harry smiled then, squirming in the older mans lap. He leant forward and stroked his lips against those of Severus before licking the older mans lips requesting access to his mouth. As their tongues touched both men groaned. Harry ground himself into Severus causing both to flush with arousal and moan as the sensations both had missed for months shot through the bodies that remembered as though they had only made love yesterday.

"I'll let you set the pace, because I'm not thinking straight." Severus told him, moving his hands to cup Harrys arse, pulling the boy closer to him, guiding him to rub against him. The rutted against one another only the sounds of their moans and gasping breath filling the air. "What are you waiting for?" Severus groaned after pulling his lips away from Harrys neck. Harry smirked then, climbing out of his lovers lap and holding out a hand. Severus took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Harry led Severus to the bed, walking backwards his eyes never leaving Severus', Severus felt hypnotised, he could not believe how lucky he was to have found such a lover. Someone who loved him and could make him forget everything but the two of them. 

He allowed Harry to push him onto the bed, Harry pushing him onto his back as he climbed up his body like a prowling cat to straddle Severus hips. "You make feel like I'm fading in, fading out, just on the edge of paradise" Harry said kissing Severus again, his voice husky from the arousal that course through every inch of his body. "Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find. Only you can set my heart on fire." Harry told him, looking at Severus again, a look so hot Severus felt himself begin to burn up with its intensity. He felt Harrys hand stroke down his face, he turned to suck on of the young mans fingers into his mouth eliciting a low moan from Harry who removed the finger to begin work on Severus clothes. 

The cloak was off in seconds but the shirt Harry wanted to take his time with. For every button undone Harry leant forward kissing and licking every inch that was revealed. Severus held the moans that were begging to fill the air until he felt Harrys breath above his nipple. He arched up as Harry bent lower, licking the nipple until it was erect, blowing on the moist skin before lightly nibbling it. 

"Oh Merlin." Severus moaned arching up.

Harry smiled, reaching for another button. "He can't save you now." He bent down to kiss the skin revealed before moving to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the first. He continued the treatment of undoing a button and kissing the skin, going back to the mans nipples every few buttons. He dipped his tongue into the mans navel when he reached it, Severus was grabbing the headboard to keep himself from rushing Harry, the torture he was undergoing was enough to want him to spill every secret as long as it hurried Harry on to his target.

His shirt eventually was undone, the torture wasn't finished there. Harry undid his trousers giving the revealing skin the same treatment as his torso. The only part of him to be ignored was the same part he wished desperately to be touched. As Harry kissed at the skin on his thighs he thought he would come soon without having his hardened prick ever touched. 

He had thought his reunion with Harry would have been hard, frantic and intense. This slow, controlled torture was beyond intense. When Harrys lips finally, after what felt like years of waiting, encircled Severus aching, straining, cock he almost blew. He had to grip the headboard so hard it creaked, his breath came in short, sharp pants in an effort to control his body. He didn't want it to end too soon. If he was going to come it would be inside Harry or not at all.

Harry seemed to sense, Severus need. It was one of the things that made Harry so great in bed, Harrys uncanny ability to read Severus mind and give the older man what he needs. He leant up after a long hard suck, a pop filling the air as he didn't let the suction lessen even as he pulled off. He just looked down at Severus, a smile gracing his lips. "What are you waiting for?" Harry stripped himself with magic, causing both of them to groan as skin finally touched skin. He muttered two more charms to clean, lubricate and stretch him before climbing back up Severus body. 

Harry hovered above him for a few seconds before kissing Severus, he wiggled his hips until he could feel the head of Severus cock pressing against his hole. "I love you." He groaned as he pushed back, filling his hungry hole, feeling the burn as he was stretched beyond the spells capability but revealing in the reality of it. He had Severus under him again. Severus was straining to stop himself yanking Harry fully onto his cock. He had thought the kissing was torture but this slow progression was worse. He felt like an excited teenager losing his virginity again with the amount of effort it took not to come immediately. 

Once he was fully enveloped his restraint broke. He grasped Harrys hips pushing the boy up almost completely off him before pulling him back down. The gasp and groan that came from Harry drove him to do it again. He could already feel the tingling beginning that informed him of his impending orgasm. He moved one of his hands to Harrys cock. Pumping him as Harry began to bounce on Severus cock with an urgency that conveyed the need and want and hurt that Harry had been feeling the last few months.

It didn't take either man long to reach completion, Severus came first as he knew he would but it was enough to set Harry off on his as well. Sticky, cooling and exhausted, Harry lowered himself onto the bed, curling up against Severus as they regained some strength. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked once they were both breathing normally again. 

"I don't know, but I don't care as long as you continue to love me like you do."


End file.
